


[Damon/Graham]哪一次？

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M, 很短
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 一个猴面片段存档。





	[Damon/Graham]哪一次？

达蒙是个奇妙的男孩。你凑过身子坐在他旁边。感到拘束不安的只是你的一部分灵魂，另外一部分已经被抚慰得妥帖合宜，可以让你不羞不惭地从他的酒杯里索酒。你被酒精抚慰，也被这男孩……虽然你实际还比他小一点。他让你这么做了——他把杯子塞到你唇缝间。牙齿在玻璃杯沿磕磕碰碰，有些麻木的钝痛，好像连着那酒水咽下去了一大口血。你喝着他杯里的酒，吧台后面有个吱呀播放着史密斯的物什，旋转，旋转。  
  
你不大明白此时的情况，只是知道自己身体前倾着，像个荡妇一样从别人的杯中啜饮。无论如何，鉴于这个人是达蒙，事情说实在的很有改观。除却你像个荡妇的部分。你依然是个荡妇，睡眼迷蒙的、苍白瘦削的、犹豫不决而擅长依赖的荡妇，其实更像个栽入圈套的牛郎。这是一个简单的故事，一个颠倒了的《茶花女》。你边吮吸着杯口边抬眼看他，他用他那双能够淹死一打姑娘的眼睛回望着你。他的眼睛是那么深情同时还戏谑地蕴藏着这个宇宙的秘密；他是活了几千年的天使。

你太醉了，推断不出他在想着怎么样的你。你以为你要爱上他了其实没有；你以为他要爱上你了其实没有。如果真是那样那还怪有趣的，可惜没有。你太了解他了，从儿时起就如此了解，你甚至知道他身上哪根汗毛此刻在思考着音乐哪根又在思考着你。  
  
你喝得太急，达蒙的手太抖。你被他的酒狠狠地呛到了，弯下腰开始咳嗽。你感到自己滑跪在地上；膝盖上有钝痛，你晕晕乎乎地觉得荒谬而且好玩。达蒙喝醉之后变得戏剧化。他把杯子往台面上一扣，干脆低头跪在了你的面前。你抬起头来撞进他的眼睛里，酒就醒了大半。(看在上帝的份上，你没有他们想象得那么醉。)你看见一个破碎的达蒙。在他自己的眼睛里你看见他的碎片。

不知道是什么时候碎的，不是现在，跟此刻无关，但的确碎了，在很久以前就是。哦，你想你还是继续装醉吧。他要把莎士比亚演到底；他捧起你的脸。他问，在一番戏剧学院式的挣扎之后问：“没事吧，Gra?”你还以为他会说出更惊天地泣鬼神的台词。你在期待什么呢？“格雷厄姆考克森，我的爱”？见鬼去吧。结果他用另外一种方式说了my love，他吻住了你的嘴唇，多么理所当然啊。这吻用上了牙齿——或许牙齿太多了，但它仍然在说，像达蒙精致的手腕在纸面上滑动，它——这个吻——它孜孜不倦地写着，my love，my dearest tenderest the most lovable love……可惜他是醉的。可惜你们俩都是醉的。  
  
后来哪一天，反正没过多久，他在你面前哭了。你们刚从一场海啸般席卷过的争吵中恢复过来，各自趴在破烂不堪的皮划艇上。你还在生气，而达蒙变得不可理喻地脆弱。他问你，为什么，格雷厄姆，为什么？你不知道他想得到什么回答。然后他突然就断断续续地说：“那次我跪在地上，是故意的——我吻你。我是故意要吻你的。那次我跪在地上，我亲吻你，我是故意——”  
  


你皱起眉头。“哪一次？”你茫然地问。


End file.
